The Midnight Hour
by Evilicewolf
Summary: A new family has just moved to Forks all the way from Massachusetts. But there's something strange, Alice can't see their future. Also, weird and unexplainable things have been happening all over town. Full summary inside. Seth imprint story, please read!
1. Preface

Hey guys, this is my first Twilight fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! And remember to leave a review please

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Twilight or any of it's characters portrayed in my story. I own only the plot and original characters.

-----

Full Summary:

A new family has just moved to Forks all the way from Massachusetts. But there's something strange about them and Alice can't see their future. Also, weird and unexplainable things have been happening all around town. Is it because of them? Charlie seems to be old friends with one of them, but can they be trusted? Like the Cullens and the Quileutes, the Forester family have their own secret. A secret they can tell no one. Their silence have kept their family safe for generations, but that can all change. Secrets can be easily broken, as they are made.

------

**Preface:**

Since I was young, I had aways known that are certain secrets in this world that go unnoticed and unexplained by human society. Dark secrets unfathomable to normal humans, secrets that go bump in the night, secrets that cause you to fear what's hiding behind your closet and what's lurking beneath your bed. It is from these secrets, that had parented and given birth to what we now know as nightmares. Still, I never would have imagined that I would one day come face-to-face with another nightmare. A nightmare known as a monster.

_A monster..._

I was frozen in place. I stared, unbelieving at the sight before me. From across the field to where I stood, a pair of large dark eyes were focused

attentively on me. They were the eyes of a predator, I could see in them some sort of expectation. My eyes drifted down towards the ground next to it's massive paws. Shredded pieces of fabric littered the earth, remenece of the boy standing there just a moments ago.

Time passed by slowly, neither one of us dared to moved, we were both afraid of how the other one might react. After what felt like hours had passed in the uncomfortable silence, I saw a paw hesitantly take a step forward, the movement was cautious, as if it was unsure.

That small and insignificant motion was enough to snap me back to reality. Before I was even aware of what was going on, my vision had suddenly shifted from the creature to blurred images of trees and shrubs as I bolted away through the forest.

_"Seth is a werewolf." _

The words kept itself repeating over and over in my head, as if the more I think of it, the less true it becomes.

But it _is_ true. It is. That's why I ran.

That's why I ran away from him. I was afraid of him, I was afraid of...Seth.

From behind, I heard an agonizing, ear piercing howl ripped through the air, sending a tingling wave of shivers crawling up and down my spine, as I tried to ignore the sorrowful cry. It already begun to echo in the distanance, pulling at my heart strings.

Maybe its better that things turned out this way. This way, I don't have to risk the chance of Seth finding out about _my_ family's secret. _After all, he probably hates me now,_ its better this way. I tried very hard to convince myself as I ran.

---  
So what do you guys think so far? Any questions or constructive criticism is welcome. :D


	2. Chapter 1: A New Family in Town

And here's chapter one, I hope you guys like it! And please remember to leave a review! Critizism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Twilight or any of it's characters portrayed in my story. I own only the plot and my original characters.

---

**Chapter One: A New Family in Town**

Plenty of people who were born and raised in a small town, such as Forks, felt an undeniable desire to escape. The thought of being trapped in their boring little town, was unbearable for some people. Like a bird raised in captivity, it longs for the chance to fly off into the endless horizon, flying towards an uncertain future, far away from its safe cage. Which is why a few high school graduates, who have finally gotten a good whiff

at freedom, decide to leave their little cages in favor of a different life.

Charile Swan wasn't one of them. But his ex-wife and some of his old childhood friends were. Though over the years, Charlie had lost conntact with a few of his old buddies who had left. Which was the reason why he was so suprised when he had recieved the letter.

Charlie gripped the piece of paper tightly, almost crumpling it. His eyes carefully scanned over the neatly written message, for what seems like the hundreth time since opening the letter, as if searching for any clues that would indicate some kind of practical joke. So far, he's found none, but he read it one last time to make sure.

_Charlie,_

_Guess who's moving back to Forks? _

_- J.F._

The letter was incredibly short, but had made so many different questions bubble inside Charlie's head, it felt like it was about to explode. But one question was the most dominate of them all, "Why is Jerry moving back, after all this time?" Charlie muttered to himself as he placed the letter on top of the kitchen counter.

----

I glanced out the window as we drove passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Below the greeting, written in dull gold letters, was a poplation count

of 3,120 people. I turned away to look back at my family sitting in the truck. Correction; as of today, the population of Forks, Washington is now a grand total of _3,124_ residents. _Wonderful..._

"You guys will love Forks, trust me on this." Jericho, our "father", told us for the 150th time since we left our home in Massachusetts. It was actually his idea that we come to this place. Jericho had lived here in Forks for most of his childhood and teenage years, before moving out.

"Hmph. Yeah, right," Caleb, my oldest "brother," had muttered in disagreement. Even though I was sitting directly behind him in the car, I could just see his forehead wrinkling together into an angry scowl.

I can't really blame Caleb for his rude behavior. Jericho's sudden and random decision to move to Forks, had beed a shock to all of us. Heck, it even shocked Jericho himself! We were all sad to have to leave, but he said it was for the best, though he wasn't sure of the reason himself. However, this is expected from him. Jericho always does what his "intuition" tells him to do, never once questioning them. Although it can be highly annoying sometimes, running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off, it has managed to keep our family safe and away from danger. For now, anyways.

"Hey, you two okay back there? You're both being really quiet." Jericho said as he quickly snuck a glance towards the backseat. A hint of

worry briefly flashed itself across his sparkling emerald eyes.

I turned to look at my side, Daniel, another member of our small family, merely shrugged his shoulders. His eyes never leaving the window. I shifted my head back to Jericho, who was patiently waiting for our answers. "We're fine. Just a little tired, that's all. " I spoke softy, trying to convince him. It didn't worlk of course, but he decided to drop the subject, thankfully.

In a small town like Forks, news, _any kind of news_, travels around quicker than lightning. Jericho used to live here, so he knows a lot of the people living in Forks. Their probably wondering why he's come back after so many years. It's a shame, I wish we knew that answer ourselves.

As the car began to drive slower into an area populated with many different houses, a few blocks away from where we were, I saw our moving van. It was parked right in front of our new home. The place was a normal two-story colonial house. It was painted with a pale olive green colour, while an emormus white porch covered the entire front of the house. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Parked several meters away from the van, was a police cruiser. And of course, there, standing next to the cruiser, was a police officer. He had his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his jacket and was talking to another man sitting on a wheelchair.

I couldn't see it very well, but it looked as if Jericho was smiling when he had noticed the two men there.

----

Charlie eagerly watched as the black 1976 Chevy Impala made its way towards them, parking right in the drive way. A second later, the door to the driver's seat quickly swung open as a man bursted out. He stumbled on his feet slightly before recomposing himself, "Carlie! Billy!" He cried out, his enthusiaism was not lost. Both Charlie and Billy smiled at the sight of their old friend, as he swiftly made his way towards them.

"Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!" Charlie laughed as he punched Jericho on the shoulder. Jericho, though only a couple of years younger than Charlie, looked just like he did when he was a teen, only slightly more mature and rugged. He was taller than Charlie remembered, standing now at around 5'10, but he still had his short and messy dark brown hair. There was also a slight hint of a five o'clock shadow around his chisled jaw line, and his emerald eyes were no longer bright and carefree, but smoldered with a different peircing intensity that was absent in his youth.

"It's been so long since I've seen you guys," Jericho smiled. "So how's life?" He said as he shifted his gaze between Charlie and Billy.

"It's been good. Jacob's become quite a handful, but you know how teenagers are," Billy rolled his eyes and then began chuckling. Charlie couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Boy, you got that right," he said, remembering all of the crazy shananagins Bella had pulled since moving in with him.

"Yeah, I got a few of my own. They can sure drive you crazy sometimes, huh." Jericho mused, turning his head back to face his family who were still standing next to their car, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

He made a small gesture for them to come over. Reluctantly, they started to make their way towards the area where the three men were standing.

That was actually the first time both Charlie and Billy were even aware of their presence. There were two boys and one girl. The tallest, who they both guessed as the oldest out of the three, stood at around six foot in height. He was big and bulky, but also very slim. He wore a plain white athletic shirt that did little to help hide his bulging muscles, or maybe that was the point. However, despite having such a muscular body, his face betrayed the image that is usually associated with such a strong physique. He had a innocent baby face, that some how also manages to look mature in its own way. He also wasn't as pale as the other two, his skin was slightly sun-kissed. The other boy walking beside him, was almost an exact opposite. He was several inches shorter and wasn't very muscular at all, but wasn't puny either. Strands of his dirty blonde hair peaked from under the simple black beanie he wore. Also unlike the other, his face, his smile, the way he walked, _almost everything _about him, _screamed _troublemaker. (Charlie had an annoying feeling he was going to see a lot of this kid in the future.)

The last one, the girl, trailed a few steps behind the other two. She had straight dark auburn hair that hung slightly passed her small shoulders.

Her hair was kept down but had two small braided pigtails done on either side of her head. She was pale, had full lips, and very pretty. She was also small and almost fragile looking. However, her chocolate coloured eyes were anything but weak. In an odd way, there was something about her that reminded Charlie a lot of Bella. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Charlie, Billy," Jericho's voice caught everyone's attention. "I'd like you to meet my kids. This is Caleb," he pointed towards the tallest boy. Caleb just smiled sweetly as he heard his name get called out. "...and this is Daniel," Jericho pointed towards the blonde boy, who wasn't even paying attention. "And last but not least, Violet."

"It's nice to finally meet you both," Violet spoke softly, her voice was gentle and smooth.


End file.
